


Monster Girls Academy

by tuxedoblackrose



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, F/M, Harems, Lemon, Multi, School Life, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuxedoblackrose/pseuds/tuxedoblackrose
Summary: When Maria Davis started her new school, she meets the alluring April Kingston, the playful Catherine "Cat" Alexander, the flirty Noel Williams. After she became a vampire, Maria has to navigating supernatural politics, a conspiracy that threaten the fragile peace between the races and being part of a lesbian harem.





	1. My wild new school life begins

“This is my new school!” Maria looked up at the school gate she’d found hardly believe it measure over 2 meters tall, with dragon-shaped golden locks handles could about worth to millions of dollars to made, each bar could have weighed half of ton Maria thought it was a private school for the rich and wealthy sending their daughters off to be educate here. “Surprise I able attend here, my folks are working overseas in Finland. I feel out of place here.” Maria gently opened the gates head toward the school. She walked about fifteen minutes before the academy’s door.

 

When she entered, to her surprise the hallway to the headmistress’s office was longer than a city’s block. “You must be shitting me,” She sighed knowing that futile she can’t get the thinking of the elite showing off their luxuriant lifestyle. As she continues to walk the spacious hallway, a girl ambushed her and rubbing her face against her breasts. “A new friend to play with.” Initially she’s caught by surprise but Maria recovered and knock the offending person off. “What the hell! You, stupid moron what you are doing?! I don’t like being grope,” Maria stared at the weird girl. “Oh, I sorry for my behavior I tend very affectionate when I meet new people.” She coughed. “My name is Catherine Alexander I’m a third year here.” Maria relaxed a bit. “Well you are sincere with your apology; Maria Davis I’ll attend my final year here. “How far it the headmistress’s office from here?” Maria wondering since she enters the place. “Oh, about twenty doors down,” Catherine pointed to Maria. “You aren’t fucking with me, right? Oh my god I still haven’t got a third of the way yet.” Maria despaired. “It isn’t bad and oh, you can just call me Cat since my friends using for my nickname.” Cat smiled. “She seems stern but she’s very kindhearted she can help any problems that you have.

 

” Maria soften a bit. “What your background, Cat? You don’t seem the type attend a prestigious school like this at best average.” “Honestly, I don’t know my biological father is since mother won’t tell me, our family are friends with the school princess, April Kingston. She’s the school beauty and very popular among the student body also April is the school council president.” Maria was interested in this person. “We’re friends for good longtime since kindergarten and there another person in our her little group her name is Noel Jackson she’s a bit of a pervert I swear she reincarnated of a from dirty old from her past life.” Cat grumbled. “There’s our destination, Maria.” Maria was glad it took a half-hour trip reaching there and hastily opened the door. Then Maria found a woman with striking beauty surrounding with bookshelves behind her studying some paper with her glasses slipping off her nose. Maria noticed the most it the headmistress’s impressive chest is could estimate about either a F or a G-cup. “She looked about her early thirties at least,” Maria stared at the woman intensely that Cat elbow her in ribs. “I guess you like older women, Maria.” Cat teasing her and Maria blush. “Shut you moron I only checking her out…” Maria realized what she had said. “Not the point, Cat she may be used be a model once.

 

The headmistress stops what she’s doing. “Oh, you must be the new transfer student Miss Davis. I’m the headmistress Valerie Hopkins and welcome to our wonderful school. Your room is all set here the key. Your room number is 735 on the seventh floor, Miss Kingston will escorting you. April entered and Maria felt her heart racing. “Whoa Cat’s right she’s a beauty no a goddess,” Cat took an opportunity to tease Maria. “I guess she yours type,” April elegantly and gracefully walked to Maria and she guess she about 5’8. Maria was no slouch in the height department she’s 5’5. “Miss Maria Davis, I presume? You came during the weekend class resume on Monday, you have any questions I can answer.” Maria was struck without any words coming out of her mouth as she subconsciously peering her green eyes if she’s being hypnotized. “What the-? Something drawing me to her.” Maria clutched her head pain and both Cat and April noticed.

 

“You’re having Headache? Cat can take you to the nurse office.” April was worried and Maria waved her off. “It nothing,” The trio left the office, Maria felt someone shooting some daggers toward her. “Why the atmosphere suddenly felt frigid,” Then a silver-haired maid seeming teleporting next to April with murderous aura oozing from her, Maria felt the pressure. “Mistress April your father, Lord Charles having a meeting some delegates tonight he wanting you entrain some guests this evening.” The mysterious maid stared at Maria and she wondered what she did pissing her off. “Thanks, Viola I will attend after finish some student council duties

 

.” Suddenly in blink of an eye, Viola grabbed Maria and held her holding a knife on her neck. “If you ever disrespect Mistress April or sullen her with your vulgarity I’m gladly removing you this planet.” “This chick is fucking nuts!” Maria was sweating bullets as she was at Viola’s mercy. “Viola stand down! Miss Davis isn’t harming me,” April tried calming her maid down, Cat hoped that Maria wouldn’t be murder she needed for as her playmate. “But Mistress April this piece of shit doesn’t needed walk the same ground as you.” Viola is double down. April afraid using her powers in front of Maria, Cat realized the tense situation knowingly April may defuse the current crisis before escalated quickly. “Please April don’t do it,” Cat may have had step step in before anything worse can happened as she slowly giving to her instincts and physical changes occurring within her. “Viola Wilson, I the heiress of the House of the Kingston I commend you stop or you will suffer the consequence.” Her eyes change from green to gold, Viola experience some sharp pain through her head, Maria dropped on her knees. Viola felt someone probing her mind with April stopped her maid. “If you are doing anything against my order again, your Blood Pact with me will be severed and the loss of your immortality.” Viola drop to the ground like a marionette whom strings got cut off. April’s eyes return to normal and Maria recovered.

 

“Okay tell me what the hell just happened! One minutes your maid attacked me and the next she’s wrenching on the ground in pain. “I’m sorry Mistress April I just don’t like that commoner bitch,” Viola regained her composure after suffering some horrible pain. April and Cat, they hope to find a valid excuse spin to Maria. “Um, Viola she had terrible migraines since she was a kid, please help me Cat.” April was struggling to lie. “Oh yeah that headaches causing people be psychotic.” Maria won’t buy what bullshit April was spewing. “Okay I show you to your room,” Maria weird out by the sudden mood whiplash. “This isn’t something normal,” After they went up to the seventh floor, Maria finally got to her room. Maria stopped be surprise today as her room turned be more a hotel suite than a school dorm. Maria withheld any snide remarks, she listening to April. “Here the bathroom and the school providing your expenses and I forget we have a ten o’clock curfew for the students ensuring their safety.” April explained. “Miss president you are sure that you just avoiding telling me the truth? Your crazy maid could have kill me today!” Maria got to April’s face put a finger on her chest demanding an explanation. “Miss Davis, I can’t quite neither telling you or could getting you the satisfactory answer that you needed. Enjoy your school life

 

.” April turned her heels with both Cat and Viola in tow. “April why the headmistress deciding let humans coming to our school? This school for us monsters, I could understand blending in with humanity but this girl would have got killed your extremely devoted maid who easily make any of your fangirls disappear.” Cat exasperated. “That girl fascinated me a bit and Viola can overzealous since I had saved her life back in the past.” April grinned a bit before her expression something somber. “Through our network system there a vampire assassin within the school plotting to kill my father and restarting the wars between the clans. Also increase of vampires in the area our enemy have ties to the local gangs plus we don’t know yet whenever they will strike, we’ve keep being vigilant.” April worried that an unseen enemy will undoing already shaky balance between the vampires, lupines, the ghouls, and other dark creatures of the night.

“I have my people check the gangs around the city and we incorporated spies within the groups.” Cat spoken. “Our families we had been working together over generations now I glad be your vassal and your lover, April.” Cat slip her left hand on April’s thigh rubbing against her skin as the vampire moans softly. “Cat geez not now I have presidential duties…ah.” Cat went further up in April’s school skirt until she reached the folds of underwear rubbing against her core pleasing her mistress. “You do enjoy it? We could have her part of our little group I rubbed against her breasts without permission,” Cat gently slipped one of her fingers into April’s vaginal area. “What you think about the new girl, April? She could be a wonderful addition to your harem I can tell that she had a boyish personality and she’s your type.” April clenched her eyes tight while Cat continued to finger her, the pressure building up within her. April hoped Cat would finish it be very embarrassing to everyone seeing the student council president in the hallway of the school dorms receiving a finger job from her friend especially if Noel shows up probably either teasing them or wanting to join the action. “Damn Cat hurry up before that pervert idiot Noel walked in on us,” Suddenly Cat stopped leaving April hanging pulling off her finger, tasting the juices from the vampire. “April, you taste delicious,” She licked her fingers and left April there sexually frustrated. “Cat sometimes you’re a goddamn clit tease,” April slid on the floor breathing hard.

 

After she took a shower, Maria wiping herself off changing into a sport bra and boy shorts. Maria checked her school uniform that lay on the bed. The skirt was maroon with gold trimmings, the black jacket had was with the school insignia on the front. “I glad the skirt isn’t too short or I’ll kill the person who designed it.” She then moved around inspecting the room, Maria still can’t believe that she able attending this school she felt out of place since her family neither rich or well-off.

 “I don’t know how my folks ever afford tuition and leaving me here finish my schooling,” Maria heard someone knocking on the door, she answered it. There she saw a spiky red-hair in front of her looking wolfish grinning like a fool. “Both April and Cat has told about me already. I skipped the introduction, Noel is at your services.” She proceeds to snuff Maria making the tomboy uncomfortable. “You have a nice scent around me, May I making you comfortable?” Maria caught the subtext and punch Noel. “Hell no! They told me what a creep you are and I won’t trust you even I’m naked.” Noel held her bloodied nose and smirk. “I will have admitted that I deserve punched in the face. I like your jive we could be friends” Noel held her hand and Maria reluctantly take the offer since she feels Noel will pull another stunt. “I had learned my lesson I’m not doing something stupid around you,” Maria grabbed her hand and shook it. “Promise me you won’t do that ever again or I will kick your ass,” “Nice underwear surprisingly cute coming from you,” Maria realized she was in her underwear as Noel was gawking at her. “Fuck you bitch!” Maria interjected. “Guess I can take your offer,” Maria slammed the door against her face. “I was joking you know",

 

 When Monday rolls around Maria was ready to attend her new school. She checked herself against the mirror making sure everything was perfect. She hoped she will make a good impression of her new classmates. “Please they aren’t bunch of snobs,” Maria left. “Hello Maria. We’re our way to school.” Cat waved at Maria. She joined with April and Noel. “Noel don’t play with your life.” Maria aware of Noel’s intention. “Geez I only wanted know what type of panties you’re wearing today?” “I am wearing bike shorts underneath my uniform sorry to be disappointed you,” Noel felt crestfallen while Cat was laughing at her friend’s expense. “Not fair! You, cheater.” Noel frowned. “How far we had to walk to the school.” Maria wished that school isn’t that far away from the dorms. “A half-mile away by monorail.” Maria once again felt despair of the notice the school was insanely rich. “April have you told her about the student passes?” April looked horrified, Cat seeing her friend shocked leaving something important detail informing Maria about the student passes. “Seriously April! She hasn’t received her student pass.” Cat slapped her forehead wondering make April that forgetful. “If someone hasn’t left me sexual frustrated.”

 

April pulled Cat away from Noel and Maria but Noel heard them. “I sorry April but don’t used it as an excuse for failing your responsibilities as the president.” Cat chided April. Ten minutes later they have rushed back with Maria’s student pass. “I am apologizing Miss Davis I was neglectful of my duties.” April smiled. “I don’t want be late on my first day of school,” Maria sighed. “You needed the real reason that April was- “April closed Noel’s mouth with her hand and Cat was blushing. Maria observed their strange behavior. “Whatever,” Maria nonchalantly shrugged.

 

Maria arrived at her new class with everyone watching her. “Name is Maria Davis and I recently transferred here to your school I like be your acquaintance please.” Maria introduced herself. The classroom was buzzing with Maria’s appearance. “Miss Davis, you could sit over there by the window,” The teacher told her where to sat. Maria was sitting down, there a dark long-hair girl looking over shyly at Maria. “What with that girl,” Maria got accustomed to the class environment, before that a piece of paper was on her desk something written. “Hello Miss transfer student my name is Anne Thomas we can be well acquainted.” Maria read the note that has been written in a cutesy style. “People don’t write letters they used to,” She replied by writing her note.letter. “I glad be your friend, Anne. Finally, I found someone normal around here,” She handed her note to Anne. Anne react to the letter of shock. Her eyes were downcast and Maria noticed the reaction wondering what causing Anne to be sad. The day went fast, Maria glad was over she’s pestering with questions from her classmates since was dubbed the princely type. “Ugh how all-girls school like? I had already receiving about five love confessions on my first day!” Maria was annoyed that she walked into a Yuri cliche. As she continued to walk, Maria spotted April at the school gates.

 

“What up, Miss President.” Maria greeted her. “Miss Davis how your first day of school?” April asked. “I can’t believe that five girls asking me to be their girlfriend, I not against same-sex relationships just I’m uncomfortable being with anyone. My folks aren’t all lovely-dovely but they have been together for twenty-years now. I can’t understand why girls wanting me to be their Knight-in-Shining Armor if have been plaguing me since elementary school and the boys always jealous of me because they are liking me. Seriously I am laying all this on you,” Maria thought why she told about herself.

 

“Miss Davis not unusual to bear one’s soul I guess you have a strong sense of justice by the way I’m looking at you. You a decent person, Miss Davis as if you are a superhero.” “Me a superhero? Don’t flattering me Miss President I used getting into fights because I’m protecting the weak against bullies my dream was being a police officer to serve people who they can’t defend themselves. I’m getting my parents some grief by being constantly in trouble. I got kicked off out several schools for fighting,” Maria felt she was subtly manipulated. “Let me escort you back, Miss Davis it very dangerous around here recently there are increase of gang activities outside of the city as the president I may should that the students’ well-bring are my number one priority.” “I don’t look like it but I’m an accomplish martial artist myself I have a green belt in kickboxing. Thanks for the warning,”

 

April took Maria’s hands and look straight into her eyes.” “Don’t be stupid there are dangerous people out there.” April lost her composure. “Miss Davis didn’t you hear the news? About six people had gone missing and scores of murders happened about three months. I afraid that this over your head,” April don’t want Maria being drag into her war. “I’m not cocky enough think I the hot shit for needlessly ending my life,” Maria stare into April’s green eyes and different emotions stirred within her. April felt that Maria was peering into her soul finding something. “I wanted to kiss her,” A foreign thought suddenly pop up in Maria’s head.

 

“The rumors are true that Charles Kingston’s daughter is a freaking lesbo. You didn’t know you just another knot on her bedpost.” There a tall grey-hair man unexpectedly appearing before them and April curse herself not paying attend to her surroundings. “Miss Davis stand back that man is dangerous!” April warns Maria and she was perplexed by the sudden turn of events. “Who the hell are you!” Maria regains her senses. “Shouldn’t know that little girl I’ll kill you and your girlfriend,” The man was playing with his knife. April hope this situation won’t turn out and avoiding Maria caught in the crossfire.

 

“What do you want? You’re the assassin sending out to kill my father?” April was protecting Maria by being held her. “Our boss will send your head to your father getting a warning for associating with those stupid wolves you stupid you traitorous bitch. We are starting a war with every side fighting and we reap the benefits from the chaos. You see that vampires are the supreme race.”

 

Maria was tired listening the guy monologue like a cliché one-off villain. “You must be smoking something seriously vampires don’t exist.” Maria defined walked to the man, April was fearing for Maria’s life. “Listen up asshole, you have some goddamn balls threaten couple of high schools with a knife no less. Don’t getting me the bullshit that you miss president are vampires. Must be on some illegal shit spewing that crap. You probably watch too much vampire movies lost track what is real, what is fantasy.” Maria stabbed her finger on his chest for emphasis. The man laughed. “You should have controlled your girlfriend or she’ll die. She must be a good laid to keep or around or she’s good licking your-

 

“April got enraged and Maria was surprised of her actions. “She’s an innocent bystander don’t involve her with your games.” April bite into her wrist tearing a good chuck off and Maria was horrified. “Miss President what- “April fell on one knee as her blood forming a sword. “That more liking it being enjoyable sending you in hell and maybe my men comfort your little human girlfriend we will be gentle to her she got a great ass.” Maria disgusted by implying they may rape her. “Ha-ha, look that expression it will be very pleasant your bitch witnessing your demise,” The man silted his own wrist open and the blood flow freely form into scythe. Maria witness the surreal scene in front of her. She was slack jawed if God decided to pull the ultimate prank.

 

“This can’t be a dream,” She pinch herself on the arm and still saw April held on now obsidian color sword. “I, April Kingston, the daughter of Lord Charles Kingston of the Kingston Clan by here degree answering your crimes,” In a flash both combatants charge at high speeds clashing their weapons. Maria barely keeping up what happened. Had someone slip something in my drink during lunch?” Maria was stupefied at the point eating her words she had spoken to the vampire. April concentrate with all her strength to fighting off her opponent but difference between them was painfully obliviously that he’s both taller and stronger than her. He scores some hits even with her healing factor, wounds were adding up her already injured body. “I had underestimated him?” April felt mad toward herself for falling oblivious trap, letting her feeling besting her, her youthful inexperience causing her losing her battle. “Father I have fail you,” April barely standing up, her knees was wobbly, her was haggardly breathing.

 

“So, princess what with your comeback? Geez I was sorely disappointed I was excepting a challenge from you, you’re all talk, no action.” He kicks April in the stomach so hard she coughed up some blood. He pulls her up and turn toward Maria. “After I kill you, I’ll enjoy your little girlfriend over there. She’ll reunited you in hell after raping her as she is cursing you and God forsaken her.” He whispered into April’s ear. A voice in her head telling her recuse April. Her body move its own accord, Maria ran toward the combatants. “Sayonara I will be reward as I took the head of Charles Kingston’s daughter.”

 

Her strength sapped, April embrace the inevitable. So, if time had stop Maria raced there took the killing blow from him. April screams his scythe tore through Maria was screaming when she was dienbowled by the mysterious man. “Ah, thanks your little girl toy sacrificing her life you not worth it anymore,” The man was mocking April and left. “Why you have risk your life for me? Miss Davis don’t die on me!” April felt very hapless seeing Maria dying. “April my body moved its own something told me saving you. Yeah seeing my own guts spilling the ground kind morbid,” Maria was trying to humor the situation but April wasn’t having it. “You goddamn fool! I had care for you since the moment I saw you. Cat was right my type that man said those painful things about you and threaten to violate you causing me snapped.” “You are the sixth girl confess to me today I so cold,” April was desperate that she had failed both her father and Maria she couldn’t protect the person she was happy with. “I could form a blood pact with her,” April felt was a very dangerous, very risky gamble but she hopes to atone her actions. “Grandma that you?” Maria was so delirium that she didn’t recognized her. “There grandma is here,” April was comforting Maria knowingly took advantage of a dying Maria. She bit in her wrist letting couple droplet of blood into Maria’s mouth. “I hope this work…” “Man, I must have the craziest, the most fuck up dream ever. April turn something out of the fiction. Then I was got cut in two by some man claiming be a vampire. Wait both Cat and Noel hearing this,” Maria first found herself not in her room or even at the school dorms. Secondly, she found herself naked and lastly April was sleeping next her. “I am going be piss if someone tell this isn’t practical joke,” April stirred from her slumber with her eyes open. “Welcome to the Kingston Clan, my little vampire darling,” Maria wasn’t in the best moods.


	2. New lease of life

Maria was angrily pacing back and forth while April stand there. "Let this straight. That man killed me and you changed me into a vampire out of desperation, I am right? And how long I was dead." April worried that she did out of selfish desire and never considerate about Maria's feeling. "Miss President I didn't ask about being some freak of nature." Maria suddenly lift April up by her collar. "Miss President what the hell you're thinking? You try win me over by granting eternal life without my consent," Maria let go of April.

April both carefully and thoughtfully chosen who she's about going to say. "Miss Davis, I sorry for not saving you and you did save me please listen me very carefully I about telling you something serious. I'm part of race your kind called vampire we have been existing since man first walk on the Earth. There are different groups that your mythology labeling monsters we're hidden from human's eyes. Over centuries we had fighting over territory, hunting and killing each other. We fought shadow wars for resources that including human. The school is a front for easing us into human society so we won't draw attend to ourselves especially we have to deal with monster hunters." April shuddered that thought.

"Miss Davis, you were the very first human to enter our school until your unfortunate death honestly I failed both as a friend and as a president please forgive me, Miss Davis." Maria laughed that threw April out of loop.  
"Man, if have be the funniest shit I ever heard basically you and that man are really vampires plus I have died! Oh, boy it so humorous isn't funny," April wasn't expected that reaction coming Maria.

  
"Miss Davis, I'm not joking both Cat and Noel aren't human either there someone out to kill my father." She grabbed Maria by the arms. "It is very serious matter, Miss Davis you were caught in crossfire I had broken the cardinal rule of resurrecting someone back to life without their permission I-I," April couldn't have looked Maria in the eye. "You have the right hating me, Miss Davis." Maria was still perplexed her newfound (un)dead life and the circumstance of her resurrection. "I can't wrap around in my head that I'm alive," Of course Maria don't know that she's now part April's group.

"She didn't it take well, April? Maria probably very pissed at you now." Cat express her opinion. April sat down at the table with Noel and Cat in tow. "Miss Davis most likely hating me since I form a Blood Pact against her will, I did the right thing?" Cat don't like her friend in despair. "I can't say April but the enemy still may strike at any moment." April thought about her actions and remembered clear as a day.

"April took now recently resurrected Maria back to the dorms there were both Cat and Noel in the student council room. "What happen to Maria? Don't tell me she was dead." Cat saw Maria was disembowelment before her injuries were miraculously heal. Noel shock seeing a distraught April sobbing as tears were streaming down. "That mysterious assassin killed her! My careless costing her life. I-I so sorry Miss Davis!" She cradles her. I force my selfish desires onto you and bring you back to life. I deserved every scorn you heap upon me," April felt very small at this moment. Cat pitied her friend that she breaks that forbidden rule revive someone without their consent. It was agreeing among the vampires themselves that they don't want to increase already huge numbers of vampires roaming around added they had to fighting off different races in complexing, hyper-competitive endless wars for simply exist.

"That was three days ago, April you didn't have a choice Maria sacrificing herself preventing you from being kill. We know he's still out there and the enemy probably thought they had won hoping break you."

"Cat stop it! You're trying to rationalize my actions I have her blood my hands." April felt terrible pulling Maria in her world now she'd deal the consequence. "What the hell with this place!" Maria was lost in confine of the hallway after leaving April's room. "Where's the bathroom? At least they have a map," Maria sense another presence stalking her and she tense up in alert. "Someone is here," Maria headed toward the opposite direction where her would be assailant going attack. She evaded as a knife embed on the floor she was standing a minute ago.

"I guess the rumors are true that Mistress April gave you blood of immortality, scum bitch," Viola appears in front of Maria. "You still ray of sunshine as usual." Maria got in a combat stance and Viola summon several knives that were surround her. "I kind itching testing you out, low-life."

"Your insults starting to get lame I needed blowing some stream off," They circle around each other anticipating any moves. "Whoa! That her outline!?" Maria is sensing the aura of Viola with her new vampiric powers. "Strangely I can feel her heartbeat," Maria is concentrating her senses and closed her eyes. Everything around her seemingly frozen in time with her enhanced senses, Maria heard subtle movements from Viola. Viola made the first move sending off dozens of knives toward Maria. Maria skillfully dodged, shifting herself at angle where Viola won't counterattack. After she landed at Viola's blind spot, Maria kick so hard it would break a few ribs.

Viola skid a few feet away. "I got caught by surprise, I taken back all the insults." Viola grinned. Maria straighten herself out and facing Viola grinning as if she's having a causal conversation. "Not bad myself," They resume their stances. The hallway was filling with both intensity and silences before either one of them began move from their position, there another person interrupted their dual. "Super Izuma Kicccck!" That girl did an impressive dynamic entry from a certain ninja anime one-shot Viola from blow and Maria was amazed. "She just knocks that psycho maid out," The person landed gracefully and smoothing out her uniform out.

"Miss Viola what Master has told you about fighting anyone in the mansion? He knows you're indebted by the mistress but reigning your violent impulses, you are causing too much property damage already. Oh, sorry I didn't introduce myself name is Nicole, Mistress April's vassal." She bowed at Maria holding her skirt.

Viola came to from that kick if could either knock that person out cold or outright kill them. "Forgive my boorish behavior I can't stand that person," Viola was oddly submissive toward the petite girl and Maria took note of it. "Another person I shouldn't pissing off ever,

"Mater Charles wanted speak to you personally and privately, Miss Davis." Maria was suspecting everyone in the home hold probably knew her. "Let get this over with," Nicole showed her the way to the dinner room. Maria passed several savants on the way noticing that were more female savants than male ones. "Miss President must have had a maid fetish or something," They are ending at a huge double door seems about four meters high. Maria was antipathic at least about the wealthy after attending school. Nicole opened the doors with one hand. "Here Miss Davis, the master is awaiting you."

Maria found a very imposing man sat down eating his cereal middle of the night. Even the absurdity of the scene didn't lessen his authority or his massive, intimating aura Maria felt as she was the bottom of an ocean. "That Miss President father?!" Maria realized there some people are overwhelmingly awesome. She estimated he about 6'6 tall and weighed between 300 and 350lbs, built like a NFL offensive lineman. "Miss Maria Davis have a seat," Maria sat down it could described a conference table.

"Miss Davis let's get down to business. My daughter had reviving you and told me about the situation against the assassin. She has broken important rule of bought you back to life without asking your consent she'll be punish accordingly." Charles briefly closed his eyes before resuming. "Miss Davis how got used being a vampire yet? I adored my daughter April, but she unwillingly forced you change and you're not human anymore don't held against her. She had a hard time against some formidable opponent and thanks saving April." Charles momentarily drop his mask reveling a jovial smile before returning his intimidating persona.

"The real reason for the meeting I am asking your help against the enemies their motivations aren't crystal clear. There some shady groups wanting cause total chaos among the races with intend of absolute disharmony. I had a price on my head since I brokered a deal with every race hundreds of years ago do you understand, Miss Davis?" Maria had shirked under his gaze.

"Sir seriously I had digest all this information and asking me the impossible for accepting your invitation for fighting a war I didn't knew exist until I died. What if I refuse? Then what?" Maria mustard some bravo.

Charles held his porker face and Maria held on her ground firmly. They have a stare off before Charles started laughing. "Miss Davis please you did not understand the situation we are in. There a renegade faction of vampire sowing the seed of distrust among the other of monsters. It had been bloody wars over centuries between every group fought in the shadows away humans' eyes. We had been wary of the humans because if they knew about our existence, they'll hunting us down and a multi-front battle happens if won't be pretty."

Maria sighed knowing she can't worm her out since she's part of April's family of proxy Charles's clan. "Mr. Kingston, I reluctantly accepting your offer." Maria felt her life turn up-side down.

"Father I may come in?" April announced with Cat and Noel in tow. The trio sat down at the table and April knew what coming. "Father I accepted any punishment you handed down," April sadly looked at Maria. Charles don't like he will do but as a leader he can't let sentimental feelings or parental pride clouded his judgment. "April Kingston of Kingston Clan you had broken forbidden rule of resurrected a person with the Blood Pact without consent their prior knowledge by hereby sentence a month imprisonment in the mansion." April was she got out lightly simply of house arrest and not sentence of death. "I respect your decision, father." Maria was surprised Charles was very lenient toward his daughter.

"I excepted April be sentence to death, I glad Charles basically slap her on the wrist." Noel was relieved. "She didn't do it out of spite of pissing you. We heard from her own mouth that she doesn't have a choice since Maria saved her ass,"

"Miss Noel you are my daughter's friend and you do have so concerns but she broke the Vampire Code forming a Blood Pact without the second-party gave their permission." Charles explained "You think I won't executed own my daughter yes I considered all the facts before handed down her sentence I reassured you, Miss Noel." Suddenly a small woman registered barely five feet appeared before everyone in the room wearing a dark dress with pink frills around her attire. Charles, Noel, Cat, Maria, and April reacted to the newcomer.

"Charles dear you were going to execute our little girl?" The pleasant woman smiled impishly. "That girl had save April from being kill, right? I swear if you are going through with your decision, you will receive fate worse than death and oh sleeping on a couch won't save, honey." Noel and Cat were visibly shaken, Charles felt he needed dive into a pit to regain his dignity, April just face palmed. "Robin, I had given April a sentence she's on a month punishment from leaving house." Charles was sweat bullets that Maria found hardly believe that the man could bench-press a Mack truck was utter and terrify of his wife.

"Oh, hi Noel and Cat I see you two are in good health. Noel please refrained yourself having sex with the maids in the house I can the moans coming from your room," Her legs turned to jelly as Robin nicely and sweetly told Noel. "You must be the person that saved little April's life. I'm her mother, Robin Kingston I apologized for my husband giving you a hard time under all that badassary, he's a sweet cuddly teddy bear who spoiled his daughter all the time." Maria sense monstrous pressure from Robin if she was unstoppable force of nature and gave don't fuck with me or you die a horrifying death aura even Akuma from the Street Fighter series would have had shit on himself if he ever faced her.

"Hello Mrs. Kingston, I can see you're Miss President's mother," Maria was loss of some words. Robin was studying Maria a bit if she was researching for cure of cancer. And then Robin groped Maria in the buttocks and her breasts making Maria be offended. "What the hell, lady!" Robin was casually violated Maria.

"April, you did pick a good one she's a keeper," Robin gave a thumb up and April wanted to die on the spot. (One few times of her immortal life she curses her vampire heritage.)

"Miss Davis can be one of your many mistresses, April hoping for anything saving them from Robin. "Mrs. Kingston what you mean that Miss President are engaged to Noel and Cat?" Maria was afraid of the answer. "They are my little April's future wives." Noel and Cat were groaning. "I had them be arrange to be marry April since they are her savants and won't like tying friends up to lifetime of eternal bonds." Robin gently elbowed Maria.

"What with the hell wrong of this family," Maria can't take the insanity of this. "Mrs. Kingston no offense but majority of countries of the world kind frown on same-sex marriage even disapproved." Maria hated on raining on Robin's parade but she had pointing out the uncomfortable truth.

"And, Miss Davis. You can't tell human whom they like or love. I glad April is happy whom she loved. Cat and Noel are both her friend and lovers I'm appalled that your views are narrow-minded, little girl even we're monsters both me and my husband Charles very supportive of April and the happiness they brought for her." Robin stood on her ground. Maria liked to counter her argument but she barely knew about the trio and she recently reborn as a vampire. "People can be bigots and intolerant to each other," Maria saw things through a human perspective and she just became a monster

"I return to my room," The tiredness of the night's event left Maria wearily and in fact she had to adjust of her new life that she's not human anymore.

"Maria, wait!" April was about go after Maria then her mother stopped her. "Let her have some time figure things off, she had to break her old human ways of thinking," April felt so helpless when it comes to Maria.

"Mister Wilson we'd caught a rat actually a nosily cat snooping around." A man with salt and pepper hair appeared in front of a few men with him. A dark-skinned man with cat ears hung up on a chain covered in various of bruises, caked in his own blood, his left leg shattered of the point angling at unnatural direction. "Okay, little kitty spilled the beans who send you to our hideout?" Wilson held the man up by his chin.

"I never betrayed my comrade or my master, you traitor!" In defiant he spits Wilson on the face. "I see utter loyal and stupid to the end. I was going be very merciful on you but you earned yourself a painful death. Kill his now!" The cat-man realized in his rebellion that Wilson will murder him without gaining important information of their plans he's proudly serving Charles.

A huge vampire with many scars approach the cat-man brandish a curved blade. "I withstood their torture never gave in," Hail Lord Charles!" That was his last words before being beheaded.

"I'll getting him some credit for his unwavering loyalty. We have start over since there no one to dragging off some information from," Wilson sighed. "Charles that clever bastard he is having mass of vassals servicing him under value their true loyalty without betraying their master." Wilson underestimated Cat's spy since he was in deep cover sending out info.  
The same grey-haired man that April fought against earlier came next to Wilson. "Status report, Maxwell." Maxwell smiled cockily. "She isn't worth to kill mean she was sobbing over her dead human pet. That stupid lesbian bitch too broken to fight back," Maxwell smugly recounting the event. Wilson was calm initially, then he flew into a rage grabbing Maxwell by the collar and slamming him against the wall. The gang in the room were utterly terrify of him. "You let her live! You have the chance to kill her and strike the blow against her father! What an idiot!" Wilson regained his composure.

"Geez Master Wilson she was lifeless and I felt cheated against her. I absolutely dominated her in our fight I was awesome," Wilson felt the urge to face palm. "Why I decide to sire this muscle-bound idiot," It doesn't matter that your opponent lost the will to fight, you shouldn't assume the fight is over. It will bite back in your ass." Wilson knew that Maxwell let Aril live threw a wrench in his plans and in fact now that he had to modified them.

"Change of plans in a few days we attack the school where his daughter attended. It all girl school where the daughters of the predominated members of society also attend. You ask why I knew this credulous information? Because I teach there. The true purpose of the school is having the daughters from different races attending there," He wanted to gag. "Those inferior races mingling with female vampires making me sick. They preach harmony among the races I say fuck them! We are the vampires top of the food-chain, we're the ones walked on the earth over several millennia now, we're the ones that humanity should fear, we're ones who'll triumph victoriously over our adversaries, we're the one looking down of the races who weak to us, we're the one will annihilate our enemies, we're the ones shall rule the earth," His freneticism reach at the feverish pitch as everyone in the room cheer.

"Good we smite our enemy, Charles Kingston of the Kingston Clan putting him under our collective boot and showing what vampires are capable of." Wilson almost sure that his ambitions will come fruition soon.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
